Once upon a time
by Reese19
Summary: TripleS-scream. Adalah sebuah perkumpulan remaja, dimana mitos dan misteri adalah sebuah keharusan. Ryuukajima-gakuen. Aula sekolah. 3 kematian dalam satu minggu. Dan mereka berniat menumpas misteri pembunuhan ini dengan sebuah permainan. Ne, mana detektif yang sebenarnya? Mitos atau logika? Yang mati sesungguhnya, siapa?.rnr?first fic. Adult theme, no lemon. sasusaku.


kau dengar aku?

Kau mendengarnya?

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin...

Sedang aku...

Tak mengatakan apapun.

 _Standard disclaimer applied © Masashi Kishimoto_

I don't take any profit from this story

 _This story © Kirio Kiraito-kun._

 _Warning_ : keluar dari karakter, nona salah ketik, karakter yang mati, dunia alternatif, khilaf, Adegan berdarah, keji, kejam. Kesalahan teknisi yang selalu ada. Pendek karena prolog de el el.

Tiap scene penting untuk pemecahan kasus.

Tidak suka? Review sana. Katakan kekurangan dari fic newbie ini.

Happy Reading! Itadakimasu ©

~ Konoha—19 Oktober—12:39

Terpekur sejenak, irisnya membeliak. Dahinya mengernyit. Terus begitu, dan bahkan kini kedua belah bibirnya telah mengerut ketakutan. Lihat disana, dijalan berbatu itu. Disana gelap bukan? Dan seseorang dengan pakaian yang terlampau tertutup dengan nuansa serba hitam yang tengah menyeringai sadis dan memandangnya dibawah temaram lampu kota dapat membuat sesuatu dibawah sana berdetak secara membabi buta.

Secara sadar, jemarinya mencengkram erat kain tipis didadanya. Sekali lagi, nafasnya tersenggal. Seolah baru saja menyelesaikan lari sejau ratusan mil. Air mata menyeruak dari sang iris. Kau tahu, waktu tak pernah benar benar mengenalmu, dan tetap akan terus bergerak tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Mau tak mau, jarak seseorang tersebutpun sudah tak jauh lagi dari dirinya. Dekat. Dekat. Mendekat. Dan semakin dekat.

—Dia mengincarmu.

"A-a-ah!."

Seseorang itu semakin mendekat. Dekat .Dekat. Dan terus mendekat.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Suara baritone bernada datar itu mengalun membelah sunyinya malam kala itu. Sebuah tangan putih terulur. Dan senyuman kilat tak lupa pemuda itu berikan.

"...Eh?"

"Mari, _Kita ciptakan sebuah permainan bagi para penikmat dunia fana ini..."_

 _Once Upon A Time..._

seberapa membosankannya kalimat itupun, entah mengapa akan selalu muncul sebagai kalimat awal dari sebuah cerita yang kelak akan memotivator seseorang untuk terus berdelusi dan menciptakan impian impian bagi mereka —Pikiran mereka. Mampu membuat seorang anak gadis manis yang polos untuk mendambakan ciuman dari cinta sejatinya —dimana itu termasuk dalam omong kosong. Ah, atau bahkan mampu untuk membuat seseorang melupakan segala hal rasional dalam hidupnya, kemudian beralih menjadi seorang pemimpi yang konyol dengan iming iming akhir hidup yang bahagia...

—lihatlah, betapa gilanya dunia ini.

Mereka bukan tuhan. Penulis itu bukan tuhan. Buku itu bukan tuhan. Dan kau... Bukan tuhan.

Jadi, Kau tidak perlu mempercayai siapapun, apapun, selain Tuhan!

Ck. Kau mulai meragukan kewarasanku disini, ada apa? Aku tanya, apa kau yakin bahwa spekulasiku sebelumnya salah? Dan kau, yang tak mengatakan apapun, benar?

—Biar kujelaskan.

... Jangan! Jangan pernah percaya padaku!. Karena aku bukan tuhan. Hanya saja, mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan adalah sebuah keharusan bagimu, wahai makhluk tuhan tanpa tahu apa itu tuhan yang sebenarnya.

—jangan menertawakanku, kau jauh lebih menggelikan daripada aku.

Kau menertawakan sang Copernicus ketika dengan yakinnya ia mengatakan bahwa bumi itu bulat. Setelah —katanya— mengarungi luasnya samudra itu. Kau tertawa kala itu, dan tidakkah kau berfikir, untuk mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Ayo, buktikan bahwa tawamu itu jauh lebih rasional!.

Dan dengan kebodohan yang maksimal, kau mempercayai seseorang yang telah menuduhkan seseorang yang lainnya, bahwa dia adalah soleorang... Penyihir!. Ya, tanpa sebuah bukti yang masuk dinalar. Kau benar benar mempercayainya!.

—sekarang aku tanya, apa dia... Tuhan?.

Sekarang, dengarkan aku. Tak usah panik begitu.

 _Jangan percayai diadia, dia bukan tuhan._

 _Jangan percayai kitab, itu bukan tuhan._

 _Jangan percayai aku, aku bukan tuhan._

 **Mereka pembunuh, bukan berarti melebihi manusia. mereka bukan tuhan.**

Hum?

Kalau begitu...

Once upon a time...

"Eh! Kudengar kemarin dari berita koran lokal, ada sekitar 3 kematian yang terjadi dalam seminggu ini di aula sekolahmu ya?! Hiii! Seram ah! Untung aku bukan siswi sekolah itu."

"I-iya sih. Dari dulu juga gitu kan, kalo disekolahku. Cuma nggak sampai mati, sih. Eh, bukan diaula aja lo!. Ah~ aku mau pindah sekolah aja deh. Apalagi setelah 3 kematian yang pose posenya sama itu, pasti sekolah makin seram deh!."

"ih! Ngaco, pose apa coba? Emang model apa?!."

— **Sakura** —

— **Sabtu** - **21 oktober** \- **2015** \- 14:35 —

Aku membelit penuh nafsu sebuah benda bulat nikmat dalam mulutku. Menghisapnya dengan semangat hingga menimbulkan suara kecapan basah dari dalam sana. Membuat saraf bagian ujung dari lidahku bekerja lebih keras lagi.

"Saki! Tidak bisakah kau _menggeluti_ lolypop Kesayanganmu itu dengan tenang?."

—jangan berfikiran yang macam macam ya!

Aku dah sahabatku ini, tengah menduduki sebuah kursi memanjang yang berada ditaman kota dekat dengan rumah kami —yang bersebelahan. Tidak bermaksud untuk apa apa, hanya untuk mengisi akhir pekan kami yang membosankan ini. Yeah, itu hanya persepsiku saja, tetapi tidak dengan pemuda pirang disebelahku ini. Sungguh, untuk menjabarkan apa yang diinginkan oleh si makhluk pirang disampingku ini dengan penjelasan beserta logika yang masuk diakal memang membutuhkan seseorang dengan IQ superior —kisaran 140 keatas— seperti aku, contoh terdekatnya.

Dan menjabarkan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dengan logika, tanpa keuntungan sedikitpun adalah sesuatu yang kurang kerjaan bagi orang orang pintar ( sepertiku ).

Jelas, aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu untuk dikerjakan.

—Jadi, mari kita lupakan Statement (kalau termasuk) ku barusan.

"Ne! Saki, sekolah kita terkenal ya? Tidak sia sia juga kan kita kesini untuk pengumpulan data ekskul kita! Nyehehe~"

Tuh, kan.

Lihat benda metal datar dan tipis berbudget wow dengan logo apel tetgigit sedikit dalam genggamannya itu? Ada 7500 Terabyte data bahkan informasi yang terangkum dalam benda modern tersebut. Dan dengan ketololan yang maksimal dia mengajakku, mengatakan akan mengumpulkan informasi mengenai tugas kotan sekolah kami ditempat yang sungguh, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku, akan terpikirkan olehnya.

Jarak antara rumah kami untuk sampai ketaman ini akan memakan waktu sekitar 56 menit 42 detik jika dengan berjalan kaki. Itupun belum lagi dengan pengumpulan data ( yang entah apa itu ) nya. Jika kau tengah mengecheck sebuah berita yang tengah panas panasnya di sebuah situs web tertentu di internet, apakah akan membutuhkan waktu selama itu?

Tidak. Dan yang membuatku geram adalah—

"Sampai masuk di internet pula!."

—dia mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi super duper menggemaskannya. Dalam artian yang negatif, tentu saja.

Hal inilah yang mampu memacu kekesalan menderuku ini dengan si cantik bulat yang kaya akan Glukosa dan Fruktosa dalam mulut cantikku ini. Kenapa tidak kau cari di internet saja, tolol!"

—Meskipun sedikit menyalahi aturan, tapi 'tolol' adalah Cathphrase yang mengagumkan, menurutku.

Perlu beribu ribu kesabaran lebih untuk tidak memberikan bold dan italic pada kata **tolol** di kalimat manisku barusan. Tidak. Jika ujung hatinya sudah tersentil sedikit saja, maka hal rasional akan menjadi Oh masa bodohlah untuknya. Dengan kata lain, otaknya sudah benar benar tidak berfingsi lagi, yang mana awalnya memang tidak ada fungsinya, sih. Secara, pemuda dengan otot yang lebih dominan dibanding otak adalah Naruto sangat!

Oh, tidak. Bukan berarti Naruto miliki badan layaknya para yakuza ya! Justru aku mulai ragu, apakah benar Naruto lebih berat 15,6 kilo dari pada aku.

"Eh! Iya juga sih."

ARRGGHHHHH!

[ Dark the stars and dark the moon

Hush the nigh and morning loon]

Aku segera merogoh kantung coat susuku begitu mendengarkan lantunan dari Ioanna Gika yang telah aku setel untuk panggilan sebelumnya.

(Mengabaikan delikan tajam Naruto yang sebelumnya telah mengatakan bahwa lagu itu terdengar seperti motivator untuk bunuh diri, yang mana cukup rasional untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.)

"Moshi-moshi... Ara, Jam berapa? Oke, semua sudah diberi tahu? H'um. Ya. Ada, dia bersamaku. Jaa."

"Siapa?."

Naruto menggeser duduknya. Kini kami sudah benar-benar dekat. Aku mengernyitkan alisku, meresapi lolypopku yang mulai mengecil. "Sasuke. Ada pertemuan, katanya."

Kemudian, ada Naruto dengan wajah (sok) berpikirnya disampingku. "Kapan?"

"Rabu. Sudah selesai? Aku masih ada banyak tugas."

Naruto tampak frustasi mendengar hal itu, gila. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa apa yang kini tengah ia cemaskan adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan tergolong dalam hal urgent. So, Naruto itu memang layaknya buku yang terbuka. Kau tinggal membacanya saja.

"ARRGH! Kenapa harus malam rabu coba?! Tugas ekskul koran sekolah kita baru diberikan sabtu tadi oleh so Oro-oro itu! Hari rabu dikumpul, dan kita belum melakukan apapun untuk pengumpulan data! Astaga, juga PR dari Anko- Sensei ! Oh, dan 2 sensei Lainnya, GREAT! KITA TERLALU SANTAI SAKURA- CHAN!."

Sial! Itu penting ternyata.

TripleS-scream. Ah, atau kita sebut saja 3S ini adalah sebuah perkumpulan tertutup dimana para remaja yang terpilihlah yang mampu bergabung didalamnya. Dimana segala hal yang berbau mistis adalah sesuatu yang lumrah untuk dibicarakan disini.

Kegiatannya cukup menyenangkan. Dimana pada malam hari, seluruh dari anggota perkumpulan ini akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan ditempat-tempat tertentu yang sudah terencana sebelumnya. Namun tidak satupun yang boleh mengetahui pertemuan ini akan berlangsung kapan dan dimana. Kecuali anggotanya itu sendiri, tentu saja.

Setelah berkumpul, para anggota akan memainkan sebuah permainan, dimana akan menyisakan satu orang terakhir sebagai Yang terpilih. Sebagai orang yang akan menyebutkan sebuah permainan atau misteri yang akan mereka jalankan ataupun pecahkan malam itu juga. Ya, atau tidak pulang sama sekali.

Syukurlah, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang mengajukan sebuah cerita yang nantinya akan sulit untuk dipecahkan dalam satu malam. Mungkin mereka belum mengerti benar, apa itu tantangan yang sebenarnya.

Perkumpulan ini dibentuk tepat pada dua minggu setelah sma Ryuukajima mengadakan penerimaan siswa baru. Mereka termasuk didalamnya.

Tidak ada yang ingin bergabung. Sebab tidak adavyang mengetahui secara pasti bahwa perkumpulan ini ada.

Mereka yang rasanya 'khusus' lah yang akan didatangi oleh 3S itu sendiri.

3S itu berisikan 9 anggota

Bergerak untuk kesenangan.

Tak bertuan.

Dan bertempatkan di...

Ryuukajima-Gakuen.

— **Hinata** —

— **Sabtu 19 oktober 2015** \- 18:01 —

Aku mendengus rendah. Dan menyesal di detik setelahnya, benar-benar begitu menyesal. Sungguh, aku lupa bahwa saat ini aku tengah berada disaat yang paling aku benci dalam setiap harinya.

—makan malam.

Alasan yang cukup kuat, adalah karena disaat seperti ini akan ada banyak keluarga Hyuuga yang akan selalu bersikap sok perfek dalam setiap tindak tanduk mereka. Dan aku, meski selalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka, setidaknya (menurutku) aku tidaklah benar-benar menikmatinya.

Lihatlah ibuku. Dia memelototiku dengan gaya penuh kharismanya. Bukankah itu sedikit terlalu berlebihan?

Tentu, itu jika kau bertanya padaku.

Dan tidak. Jika itu menurut standar Ala Heiress hyuuga.

Kau akan menyesal bila mengetahui bahwa kau telah menjatuhkan sebutir nasi dari piringmu. Yah. Awalnya aku memang sempat berfikir bahwa mungkin saja ibu mengidap Obsesif Compulsif **Disorder**. Dimana kesimetrisan adalah prioritas utama. Dan kebersihan lebih dari sebagian besar hidupnya.

Tetapi tidak juga, ya. Kukira ibu bukanlah seorang yang obsesif, juga suka cemas. Tentu tidak, topengnya terlalu sempurna untuk tidak sanggup menutupi hal konyol (bagi ibu) semacam itu.

Kenapa hanya makan malam?

Mudah saja, sebab pagi mereka terlalu memiliki waktu untuk barang mencicipi makanan dimeja makan. Sibuk dan padatnya kegiatan masing-masing. Dan berlanjut hingga siang atau bahkan sore harinya.

"Hinata. jaga sikap."

—tuh, kan.

"Go-gomen, Okaa-sama."

Kemudian hening. Seperti sebelumnya. Seperti biasanya. Dan seperti itu, selamanya...

Aku sangat berharap bahwa makan malam menyebalkan ini akan berlangsung dengan cepat. **Aku ingin memeriksa bunga bunga lilly of the valley ku. Hanabi nanti pasti akan terkejut sewaktu menerimanya nanti.**

From: Usakura_haru

To: Hina_hinatahyuu .id

Subject: TripleS-scream Mission

Malam rabu. Gedung sekolah. 19:00.

— **Senin** \- **23 oktober** \- **2015** \- 09:31 —

[KRIIIIIIIGGG!]

Merdeka! Para siswa dari Sekolah Menengah Atas Ryuukajima-Gakuen serentak berhamburan keluar dari kelas, dengan tujuan yang nyaris sama. Ke kantin. Bermaksud untuk memenuhi hasrat diri untuk sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana. Bukankah mayoritas orang lapar akan mengencangkan perut mereka agar sedikit mengurangi rasa laparnya bukan?

"Sakura-chan, ayo dimakan. Kau melamun terus, dan oh, ayo letakkan permenmu itu dulu." Ino Yamanaka menggerutu. Melipat tangan mulusnya diatas dada.

"Hum."

"Sejujurnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Teman-teman, apa **diantara kalian, dulu ada yang pernah saling mengenal**?" kemudian, pemuda dengan segala kharisma dan ke- gary-stu annya itu bertingkah tubuh serius. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuh berbalut seragam musim gugurnya ke arah meja dimana kini mereka berkumpul. Meletakkan kedua belah tangannya diatas meja dengan keadaan saling bertumpuk.

"Ti-tidak!." Hinata menjawab dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Melupakan sejenak kebiasaan sopan dan lembutnya ketika sedang berbicara. Dirinya sadar betul bahwa kini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh pasang mata di meja mereka.

"A-ano, ma-maksudku.. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun diantara kita sebelumnya. "

"Hn." lalu perhatian Uchiha Sasuke kini teralih pada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Um, kalau aku sih, tidak terlalu yakin. Mungkin tidak, tapi siapa tau **Salah satu dari kalian adalah teman TK,** mana kutahu." dia berbicara tanpa disuruh. Tatapan seorang uchiha itu memang bahu acuh, Sasuke kemudian memandang sepiring kecil onigiri extra tomatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Satu hal lagi, malam rabu nanti, kukira kita tidak terlalu membutuhkan—"

—"K-KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah jeritan menyeruak dari suasana ramainya kantin sekolah. Berasal dari kumpulan gadis-gadis yang tampak mengerumuni sesuatu ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Eh? A-ada apa?!"

"Ada yang meninggal lagi! Kali ini anak konglomerat, Hyuuga!"

 **"HANABIIIIIIIIII!"**

TO BE CONTINUE®

Author Bacot Area:

Hn. Kirio-kun disini. Akan membawakan sebuah fic misteri dengan unsur detektif. Terinspirasi dari novel jepang, judulnya (kalo gak salah) Girls in the dark. Arc chapter ini adalah kematian hanabi, walau diselesaikan di chapter depan sih. So, saya pegel nulis dan gx tau mau nulis apalagi, jadi bye aja deh.

Ehm. Saya newbie disini, jadi mohon kritik, saran, concrit, dan apa aja itu lewat review berharga dari kalian semua.

kritik? Saran? Masukan? Saya terima dengan lapang cinta(?)

Flame? Silahkan. Review kelak akan bertambah. Lagipula saya laki-laki. Walau gak ada hubungannya dengan nerima flame, sih. Oh iya, meski pendek, tetapi setiap scene di tiap chapter itu penting semua. Harus dibaca dengan teliti dan diingat. Bold dan italic penting. Tapi tidak semua, pinter2 reader deh xD. Jadi, kata asing atau penekananpenekanan pada kalimat nggak saya pake italic ato bold. Biar ngga dikira penting and gx susah dibedain. Sory,saya gx bisa bikin line. But, kalo yg display ffn nya gx bisa nampilin bold ato italic gx masalah, kalo cermat baca tau juga kok. And, kalo nanti misal fic ini udah kepublis, dan bold serta italic gx kedisplay, salahkan ni benda ya! Memang lagi error. Harap maklum.

PleasePleaseeeeeeeeet reviewnya. Ayo bakar semangat saya dalam menulis. Kalo reviewan kalian kelak gx saya bales, silahkan bakar authornya. Ikhlas kok. Review ya? Ya?

Scene lopek lopek? Ada

Bloody? Of course.

Mesen(?) tokoh yg mau ditampilin ato jadi anggota 3S? Boleh aja. Mumpung belum saya tentuin tokohnya. Oh iya, boleh minta updet perminggu berapa kali.

Ada bocoran. Chapter terakhir akan ada kejutan tak terduga buat para Sasusaku shipper yang suka masoan (apaan) kaya saya. Review? Kalo ngga saya doain gx bisa pipis nanti.

InsyaAllah bisa dipastiin update cepet, gx diskon(tinu), plot mentah sampe ending udah dikepala. Ayo gunakan otak kirimu disini! Pecinta riddle? Come, pecahin ini. Chap depan tapi xD

Yang Ioanna gika tadi, dengerin aja lagunya, saya ambil dari ost snow white and the huntsman waktu kurcaci pertama mati. Ioanna gika— gone.

Spoiler

"Setan! Pasti setan! **Dia keracunan** , tetapi **tidak ditemukan** ditemukan adanya **Reaksi sianida** **atau racun apapun itu dalam makansn** ataupun anggota **tubuhnya** "

"Sakura, aku mencintai Sakura"

"Sa-sasuke-kun. A-aku, menyukaimu."

"Kalian **satu keluarga** ya? Mirip sekali, soalnya."

"Mana mungkin, mereka tampak seperti tidak saling mengenal."

"Kita akan terus berpura-pura sampai anak di kandunganku ini lahir?! Kau gila?!."

" **Genggam rahasia mereka, sebelum kau menjadikan mereka sebagai bawahanmu—temanmu."**

Yosha! Yang ngikutin sampe akhir dan jawabannya bener di tiap chapter! Dapet fic spesial dari ane #wink. Bye~ Mulai chap depan.^^→


End file.
